


Christmas Cocoa

by inmyphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyphan/pseuds/inmyphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is sleeping in late so Dan decides to make him a cup of Holiday cocoa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written about Dan and Phil! I'd like to thank everyone here for welcoming this long-term D&P fan into the Phandom. <3
> 
> Also, tiny warning: Dan gets like 1% sad for like 1 second.

A warm, sweet smell swirls around the bright kitchen of Dan and Phil’s flat.  The boys have been holed up since October, seeing as how it has been, in Dan’s words, bloody freezing outside, since then.  Dan stands in front of the stove, stirring the sweet smelling liquid that simmers in the low pot on the stove.

It’s about 9am on a bright December morning as Dan glances over at the wall clock mounted on the other side of the room.

“He’s sure sleeping late,” Dan mumbles to himself as he continues to stir the cocoa.  Feeling a little lonesome in all the silence that surrounded him, Dan decided to turn on the stereo.  He grabbed the remote from their kitchen counter and switched the unit in the sitting room on.  To Dan’s slight alarm, that bloody Christmas song that Phil likes so much, and plays constantly, mind you, rings cheerily from the speakers.  Normally, this song would annoy Dan, but in Phil’s sleepy absence, it’s shrill and chiming tones are comforting and coax a sweet smile from the boy’s lips.

“Looks like it’s just me and you this morning, Mariah.” Dan laughs at himself for his poor joke.  He walked over to the pot of cocoa and turns the eye of the stove off.  Dan wouldn’t want to over-boil the drink.  He knows everything about Phil, even things as small as his slight disgust for the skin that appears on the top of hot milk.  Dan reached to the top shelf, having to stand on his tippy-toes despite his height, and pulled down two red ceramic mugs.

Dan poured the warm chocolatey liquid into the shiny mugs, excited to be doing something sweet for the man he loves.  He reached once again into the cabinet, this time pulling down a small, shiny, golden tray, and a small glass jar with long sticks of peppermint candy hidden inside.  He balanced the mugs and the peppermint sticks on the tray, and picks up the tray and made his way slowly and gingerly into their now-shared bedroom.

Not wanting to wake his sleeping boyfriend too harshly, Dan decided to, instead of turning on the light, place the tray gently on the nightstand and hit on the bed beside Phil’s sleeping figure, covered mostly, and adorably, by his bright blue and green duvet.

Overtaken by the form and the face of the beautiful boy sleeping sweetly next to him, Dan couldn’t help but drag his knuckles slowly down Phil’s cheek in awe and love.  

“Of all the people in the universe, love, how did I end up with someone like you?”  Dan smiled and fought back the growing lump in his throat and stinging in his eyes at the thought of forever with this beautiful, wonderful man.  Phil stirred slightly under the covers and an azure eye peaked sleepily through thick, black eyelashes at Dan’s sweetly saddened face.

A sharp bolt of worry sent pangs of fear through Phil.  His love frequently experienced periods of sadness and insecurity, especially when it came to their relationship.  Phil sat up and worked his way closer to Dan’s body heat.  The taller, older boy snuggled up to Dan and rested his tired head against Dan’s chest.

“I’m sorry, dear,” Dan whispers in his lover’s ear. “I didn’t mean to wake you,”  Phil smiled into Dan’s shirt and let out a tiny sigh.

“Wish you would’ve gotten me up earlier, Daniel,”  Phil smiled a sleepy smile before his eyes darted suddenly, and very much awakened, over to the tray with the red mugs.  “Is that for me,” Phil asked, unable to restrain the childlike glee in his voice.  “Did you make me a coffee?”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you,” Dan chuckles, ever amused with Phil’s coffee obsession.  “It’s something even better,” said Dan.

“What’s better than a coffee?” Phil asked, almost offended, but jokingly so.

“This,” Dan laughed as he grabbed one of the mugs and handed it to him.  “That’s what I’m telling you, silly.”  Phil is reminded once again how much he loves the man sat across the bed from him.  He’s reminded every second of every day he spends with Dan, and in this moment of love, Phil stretched and plants a sweet kiss on the side of Dan’s pursed lips and to retrieve the cocoa from his hands.

“Now, what was that for?” Dan’s cheeks instantly heat with a twinge of embarrassment, but mostly with love.  “I just love sweet, dark things.”  Phil stood up, cocoa in hand and a devilish glimmer in his eye, and strolled over to the kitchen, leaving Dan to smile and bite his lip.

“I love you,” Dan whispered, mostly to himself, seeing as the great love of his life was already dancing  and fumbling around the kitchen that he’d just cleaned.  “I’ll always love you.”


End file.
